The invention relates to methods, systems and program products for one or more analyses in respect of tradable instruments. Illustrative but non-restricting examples of tradable instruments include stocks, futures, warrants, bonds, currencies. options, commodities, and real estates, as well as any comparable instruments having a market from which data is available.
Prior art market analysis techniques can be classified into two major types. One type of techniques is generally known as a fundamental analysis. It is based on a tally of accountable assets of the firm which the instrument relates to. The other type is known as a technical analysis. In technical analysis, predicting an instrument's future is based on the same instrument's history. These types of market analysis techniques are extensively covered in literature. Also, published US patent application 2005/0228735 (Douglas Ray Duquette) and 2005/0149423 (Stephen Roseme) provide explanations of these techniques.
Either type of prior art market analysis techniques faces profound restrictions. For instance, both types of prior art market analyses are based on the analyst's evaluation of available data, and such evaluation is seldom 20, objective. Instead, the analyses are frequently performed by persons who themselves act on the tradable instruments. The actors' personal competence and interests influence the quality of the analyses. Furthermore, the prior art market analysis techniques fail to utilize some of the available information.